1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inertial sensor control module and a method for controlling the inertial sensor control module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an inertial sensor has been used as various applications, for example, military such as an artificial satellite, a missile, an unmanned aircraft, or the like, vehicles such as an air bag, electronic stability control (ESC), a black box for a vehicle, or the like, hand shaking prevention of a camcorder, motion sensing of a mobile phone or a game machine, navigation, or the like.
The inertial sensor is divided into an acceleration sensor that can measure a linear motion and an angular velocity sensor that can measure a rotating motion.
Acceleration may be calculated by Newton's law of motion “F=ma”, where “m” represents a mass of a moving body and “a” is acceleration to be measured. Further, angular velocity may be calculated by Coriolis force “F=2 mΩ×v”, where “m” represents the mass of the moving body, “Ω” represents the angular velocity to be measured, and “v” represents the motion velocity of the mass. In addition, a direction of the Coriolis force is determined by an axis of velocity v and an rotating axis of angular velocity Ω.
The inertial sensor may be divided into a ceramic sensor and a microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) sensor according to a manufacturing process. Among others, the MEMS sensor is classified into a capacitive type, a piezoresistive type, a piezoelectric type, or the like, according to a sensing principle.
In particular, as the MEMS sensor can be easily manufactured in a small size and a light weight by using an MEMS technology as described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-0072229 (laid-open published on Jun. 29, 2011), a function of the inertial sensor has been continuously developed.
For example, the inertial sensor is being continuously developed from a uniaxial sensor capable of detecting only an inertial force for a single axis using a single sensor to a multi-axis sensor capable of detecting an inertia force for a multi-axis of two axes or more using a single sensor.
As described above, in order to implement a six-axis sensor detecting the multi-axis inertial forces, that is, three-axis acceleration and three-axis angular velocities using a single sensor, accurate and effective driving and control are required.
In the prior art, the inertial sensor cannot accurately detect the time when a driving mass is stably driven, such that driving time and sensing time needs to be set in consideration of the case in which an error exceeds a tolerable range.
Further, when the driving mass is designed in various sizes and forms, the driving time and the sensing time of the sensor cannot be set at a time. In particular, as each control time needs to be set in consideration of the case in which an error exceeds a tolerable range, productivity is degraded and the effective driving and control of sensing may not be performed.